


Obsession

by SiesFics



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Dousaku is a real person trapped in Doujun AU, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Dousaku enjoys an evening with his pupil, Doujun is gladly at his mercy.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/gifts).



“M-Master Dousaku, please!” Doujun whimpered, his body pressed into the damp rocks of the dungeon. His own hand grabbing at him, touching skin and tugging on clothing. Dousaku had been human once and sometimes he believed he still was, just a little...misplaced. He’d been a senior monk at Senpou temple and his sweet Doujun had been his apprentice, an eager one at that. Doujun had done everything that he asked and more, including fetching the sweet children for testing. It had been difficult at times to find those devoted enough to continue research in the name of faith and of science. Dousaku believed that blending them together and discovering immortality would allow them to worship for eternity, so what was the harm? It had been a failure time and time again and for Dousaku, it had ended in the loss of his physical body. He still could not pinpoint exactly what had happened, but he remembered his body aching, burning as though something was crawling and tearing at him. When he had woke, it was in the mind of his sweet apprentice. He did not know how Doujun had done it and the young man was never quite able to explain it, he had only ever said that he would do anything for 

Dousaku, including making himself host for the man.  
It had been a few years since that incident at the temple and they had relocated to a dungeon in Ashina’s depths, where they were free to conduct medical procedures for science. In that time, Doujun’s hair had grown out to his shoulders and Dousaku wouldn’t have taken him for a man with silver hair, but it suited the gentle surgeon, it made him positively edible. Dousaku could take over Doujun if he desired and sometimes he did, to punish the young man if he weren’t doing as he should. Right now though, he merely did it because he wanted to see the sweet man unravel from his own hands, but knowing it was Dousaku who was doing it all. “Please what? You love it Doujun, I know you do,” he purred in the other’s ear. Doujun’s hand slid up, untying his obi and slipping the kimono off, the apron having been long discarded. “You don’t want to disobey me, do you?”  


The whimper he got from the silver-haired man has Dousaku purring. He wanted his body back, he wanted to pin this sweet one down and have his way with him. For now, he was satisfied taking control of the surgeon in training, making him touch himself in the filthiest ways. “N-No Master, I don’t want to disobey you!” Doujun’s hand curled in his hair and pulled tight, gasping and arching his back. “Master Dousaku, I…”  


“Yes? My sweet Doujun, what do you want? Do you want to touch yourself?” Dousaku felt himself smirk when he saw the shudder ripple through the younger man.  
“Master I...I want you to touch me! I want your cock inside of me. I dreamed about it…”  


Dousaku purred, making Doujun’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking it to hardness. Doujun moaned so prettily, his other hand curling into his hair and yanking back. Oh, how he desired to sink his teeth into that pretty neck. “Mm, it was going to happen dear pupil, but we were interrupted. Let us make sure that can become a reality then. Ah, grab the toy,” he whispered. Dousaku had wanted to watch Doujun fuck himself and they had acquired a phallic shaped toy made of wood, smoothed to be easily cleaned and inserted. “And prepare yourself, hm?”  


Doujun shuddered, gaining control of his limbs again and shakily reaching for the toy. He knew Dousaku was bigger, had seen his cock when they had bathed. Doujun slid to the tatami mat, spreading oil onto his fingers and bringing them between his legs. He fingered himself every day, constantly keeping himself ready and loose for the day Dousaku came to him. He slid in two fingers, moaning breathlessly, calling for his master as he pumped the fingers in. Doujun picked up the toy and wrapped his lips around it, sucking it in and running his tongue along the smooth surface. He slid in a third, then fourth finger, working them in, pushing deep, deeper until he choked out a cry. “Master! I-I need to cum,” he whimpered around the toy, not daring to cum without permission.  


“Not yet, pet...put it in,” whispered Dousaku.  


Doujun shuddered, biting back a whine when the other told him he couldn’t cum yet. He pulled the toy out and coated it in oil before removing his fingers. He moved to squat, holding the toy underneath him and slowly sinking himself onto it. It felt good, it was thick but not long enough, he wanted more. Doujun pushed it all the way, sobbing for Dousaku before pulling it out and falling onto his back. He spread his legs wide, slipping the toy back in and fucking himself with it. Doujun was shaking, his cock throbbing between his legs, leaking precum, his ass clenching around the toy, wanting flesh, not wood. His other hand gripped his cock tight, forcing his orgasm down, a pained whimper escaping him. He pounded his ass with the toy, hips jerking erratically and back arching into each thrust. He was a sobbing mess, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, silver hair spread around him in a halo. Dousaku let out a pleased purr, making sure the other could feel his breath. “So beautiful like this Doujun. You want me there, don’t you? Want my cock filling your slutty hole, pumping you full of my seed. I’m thinking you should have been a whore, not a monk,” he chuckled.  


Doujun moaned weakly, nodding his head. “I-I’m your whore master! Please! Please let me cum!” He sobbed, shaking his head, fucking himself but never letting his cock go. He was assaulting his prostate, the pleasure shooting into him. His balls were tight, he needed to cum, it was hurting but he couldn’t, not until he was told.  


“So obedient...you may cum.”  


Doujun released his tight hold and stroked himself, screaming Dousaku’s name as he came. His cock twitched and he shot his seed across his belly, so much pent up it hit his chest and even his chin. His body clenched around the toy, hips rocking as he rode out his orgasm. Doujun was panting his chest heaving as he pulled the toy out, letting his softening cock go. It took nearly thirty minutes before he could stand and he shakily tugged his kimono and apron back on. He smoothed his hair down and put on his veil, shuddering with each whisper from his master. He slipped out of the cell and locked it behind him, standing straight and dusting himself off as a shinobi approached.  


“Might you be a shinobi? I have a letter from my master.”


End file.
